


Be the Jinyoung to My Mark?

by Error404LifeNotFound



Category: GOT7
Genre: FULL OF FLUFF BECAUSE IT'S MARKJIN, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, flufffff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404LifeNotFound/pseuds/Error404LifeNotFound
Summary: As the title says - "Be the Jinyoung to my Mark"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weeping over Markjin right now, they are literal fucking boyfriends and we all know that. Fight me if you disagree with me.

It's another night of snuggling in their bed with each other, watching another movie on Jinyoung's laptop, blankets wrapped around their bodies and making them look like burritos - That was the least of Mark's concerns, though. He was way too focused on Jinyoung and his warmth to pay attention to what was playing on the screen, the only source emitting light in the darkened room.

 

Mark's grip would tighten on the younger in a comforting manner, every so often, whenever Jinyoung lets out a yelp of horror because of some of the scenes that were being played. He would chuckle softly whenever he hears Jinyoung mumble curse words under his breath when he's enraged because of the characters. The ending soon comes to an end, and Jinyoung's becoming restless. His hold on the older tightens, and he buries himself further into Mark (who doesn't mind whatsoever - in fact, he loves this feeling of having Jinyoung so close to him), wide eyes trained on the screen. (Honestly, it's three in the morning, they should be sleeping - They've had a hard day's work, with their new MV release, their album release, and their live show on V app, talking about their latest comeback. But Jinyoung insisted on watching the movie without the other members knowing, and Mark couldn't find it in himself to say no to the younger). 

 

He lets out a whimper when the father (Mark assumes so) falls off the train, and soon enough, Mark could hear the soft sniffles escaping the emotionally wrecked boy. 

 

"He doesn't deserve to die," Jinyoung whispers, tears gathering in his eyes as the movie comes to an end with the woman and little girl walking out from the other end of the tunnel. Even though the movie was the cause of Jinyoung's tears, Mark could feel his heart clench painfully. He'd do anything to make Jinyoung feel better - if only he knew _how._

 

"Hey, c'mon. It's just a movie," Mark says, hand coming up to wipe away the younger's tears away, gently. Jinyoung looks up at him and Mark could make out the faint trace of a pout. 

 

"You weren't even watching the movie. It's more entertaining than staring at my face," he says, voice accusing. Mark blushes, having being caught red handed, but chuckles softly and takes Jinyoung's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. 

 

"Why would I even need to watch the movie when I have _you_ right next to me?" 

 

Mark swore he saw a faint blush tint the younger's cheeks at that. 

 

"Pft, that's not an excuse," Jinyoung stubbornly says.

 

"But baby, I like you more than some stupid movie," Mark says, and he then realises what he's just said - God, he did _not_ plan on confessing this way. 

 

"What?" Jinyoung asks, eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what is this? Some kind of cruel joke? Mark Tuan, I swear-"

 

"I'm not joking," Mark quickly says, shaking his head. "I swear, I'm telling the truth. I really like you, Jinyoung-ah." His heart beats erratically against his chest as he waits for the other's answer, not sure if the silence that followed is a good thing. He could feel Jinyoung's hand slip out of his and he feels his heart drop to the pit of his stomach, but that feeling was gone in a split of a second when he feels Jinyoung's hands cup his face, lips now pressed against his.

 

Before Mark could comprehend what was happening, Jinyoung pulls away, smiling softly, the laptop's screen illuminating his features as he does so. 

 

"I'm glad you feel the same way," he says, eyes twinkling even in the semi-darkness of the small room. "I like you, too."

 

"Really?" Mark asks, and Jinyoung nods. 

 

"Yes, really," he confirms, and Mark grins, widely, at that, feeling lighter than he had ever felt before. 

 

"So... Does this mean you will be the Jinyoung to my Mark?" Mark asks, and Jinyoung lets out a soft giggle, shaking his head at that.

 

"Does that even make sense?" he laughs, and Mark laughs along.

 

"When do I ever make sense when I'm with you?" he asks after they calm down, hoping they haven't woken the other members up by accident.

 

"Well, to answer your question. Yes, I will be the 'Jinyoung to your Mark'," Jinyoung says. "Oh, and by the way, you looked extremely hot in the Hard Carry music video. I loved it," he winks, and Mark chuckles at that before he leans in to capture the younger's lips with his own, again. 

 

 _Nothing_ could beat this moment. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I legit don't know what this title is and GOT7 JUST KILLED ME WITH THEIR FUCKING MV AND SHIT, THANKS. I'm deceASED BUT I FEEL MORE BLESSED THAN EVER- that made no sense but whatever- 
> 
> \+ edit: 19/01/17 - I realised I didn't put a summary UNTIL NOW, and I cringed really bad when reading parts of this. orz


End file.
